Twins of Light
by Akari Stella
Summary: Sora and Kairi are finally together and now have children, twins! Hikaru and his little sister is Hikari, who took her mother's pure heart were living happily with their parents until Maleficent came and kidnapped Hikari. Now Sora, Riku, and Hikaru, along with their friends journey to find Hikari. But why doesn't she remember them and why does she hate the Keyblade?
1. Twins are Born

**Hello~! I'm going to for real wit you all! Okay! I was so obsessed with Kingdom Hearts that I wanted to make Sora and Kairi have a child! I got some reference idea's from Burning Flames, a fanfiction I love, and I came up with twins~!**

 **I know a lot of you all are like "You have enough fanfictions to write now hurry and write the next chapter to my favorite one!" I am working on them, it's just I wanted to write this one real quick. It'll be a while until I update it, so bear with me and read the others.**

 **Anyway, here it is! I don't own Kingdom Hearts so don't jump me! (Unless it's for some mistakes I made!)XD**

* * *

 **Twins of Light**

 **World One: Twins are Born**

* * *

" **Sora!"**

The said man turned to the sound of his name and smiled at the duck and dog beings came up to him. "Goofy. Donald. Long time no see." The brunette smiled as the jumped to hug him.

"I can't believe time in your world is faster than ours!" The duck laughed. "Ten months ago you were taking your test to become Keyblade Master!"

"It's been ten years for me." Sora laughed. He smiled at the three behind his friends. "King Mickey, Queen Minnie, and Daisy. Thanks for coming."

"How is she?" The queen asked as Sora opened the door to reveal Kairi sitting on the bed, reading a book and looking tired.

"The twins are over there." Sora pointed at the two cribs with two blanket-wrapped newborns inside. One had a blue blanket and the other was pink. Both had red-brownish hair and looked identical.

"Names?" Daisy asked as she and the others looked at the babies.

Kairi giggled. "The boy is Hikaru."

"And the girl is Hikari." Sora finished for his wife.

"They're lovely!" Minnie hugged the women sitting on the the bed. "You did great!"

"Thanks." Kairi smiled.

"Yen Sid has something to tell you two. He must want to congratulate you two." Mickey said to the couple. "Riku's being him here."

"That's so nice." Kairi smiled. "Master Yen Sid is coming."

"Speaking of the devil!" Goofy laughed as they heard a knock on the door.

"You're here!" A certain mouse king, King Mickey, jumped off the chair he was in when his old teacher walked in the room with the young Keyblade Master. They were all in the hospital room with two sleeping newborns.

The old man nodded as he walked up to the couple near the bed. "Sora. Kairi. I congratulate you two with her new children."

Sora stood up and bowed. "Thank you, Yen Sid."

"However," The man looked at everyone in the hospital room. "I sense a new danger ahead for these two children."

Everyone gasped as the old wizard walked to the window. "What do you mean Master Yen Sid?" Kairi asked.

"The boy possesses the power to wield the Keyblade while the girl became the new Princess of Light."

"The new Princess of Light?" Minnie asked. "But there are only seven!"

"That's right, Queen Minnie." Yen Sid nodded. "However, humans do not live long. Eventually humans die, so the light is transferred. When a Princess of Light has a child, that child being a girl, she takes her mother's light. That's how the lights stay lit and there is always seven pure lights."

"So Hikari…" Kairi looked at the child as her father carried her in his arms.

"We'll protect her." Sora reassured his wife. " _We_ promise."

The redhead smiled at her husband. "Yeah. _We_ know you _two_ will."

"I almost forgot." Yed Sid got everyone's attention as he pulled out two crown pendants that resembled Sora's. "Hikaru and Hikari, correct?"

"Yes." Kairi nodded as she watched as the two pendants glowed in his hands.

"My present for the twins that have names of light. They need charms as well." Yen Sid smiled as the backs of the pendants were being carved in with a writing. "There." He lifted his hand and the two charms floated towards the twins.

Sora looked at the charms as they landed in the cribs with the writing shown. "They have their names on there."

"Of course." Yen Sid smiled. "Riku told me that I'm the 'Grandfather'?" Everyone laughed at the man who raised an eyebrow at the couple with the children in their arms.

* * *

 **Eight Years Later...**

"Hikaru!" A certain redheaded girl yelled at the boy that resembled her. "You said you would play with me!"

The boy looked up from his homework and sighed at his little sister. "I'm sorry, Hikari. I'm not done with my homework yet."

"You're boring!" She pouted. "Finish it later~!"

"I can't!" The boy panicked. "If Master Riku founds out I didn't finish my homework, he'll stop teaching me how to use the keyblade!" He let out another sigh when his sister glared at him. "Go play by yourself while I finish up, okay?"

"Hikaru's a meanie!" The girl stomped her foot and ran out the room.

Hikaru let out another sigh. "Scientist lied. I have no idea what she's thinking. Having a twin is confusing."

Hikari ran into the kitchen to find her mother washing the ditches. "Mommy! Hikaru won't play with me!"

The women with brighter red hair looked at her daughter. "It takes time for him to finish his homework, Hikari. He's not as fast as you. Why don't you help him?"

"Mommy, have you forgotten that last time I offered to help him?" The small girl sighed.

Then it hit her. "Oh yes. His pride as a man and the oldest would be ruined if his little sister helped him with homework."

"Boys and their stupid pride." Hikari rolled her eyes.

" **Hey. It's what keeps us going."**

"Uh oh." Hikari hid behind her mother with a grin of her face. "Hi, Uncle Riku!"

The man with silver hair smiled at the small girl. "You really are Sora's daughter." He said while shaking his head.

"Thank you!" She grinned, feeling proud.

Riku got down and flicked the girl's forehead. "That wasn't a compliment." He smirked.

"Don't hit me!" Hikari yelled as she kicked the man's shin.

"Sora never did that." Riku said as the small girl ran outside. "Where did she get that temper from, Kairi?"

The women, Kairi, let out a laugh as she turned to finish the dishes. "From her father, of course."

"Sora hardly ever gets mad. It takes a lot to get him pissed off." Riku informed her as he leaned against the door.

"I wasn't talking about Sora." The redhead giggled.

"Huh?!" Riku looked at the girl, but slowly got the picture. "Oh, right! Roxas!" He at his obliviousness. "I forgot that Hikaru and Hikari are Namine and Roxas' children as well."

"That's right." Kairi smiled. "Hikari got Roxas' temper and Hikaru got Namine's love for books even though he's a slow reader."

"Well Hikaru got the power to wield a Keyblade from Sora while Kairi got the light from you." Riku sighed. "Any changes in her behavior?"

"Nope. She's okay." Kairi sighed. "I hope Yen Sid's prediction was wrong."

"You still worried?" Riku smirked. "Sora is a Keyblade master now and Hikaru is aiming for that too. I'm teaching the kid and protecting Hikari while I'm here. We'll protect her."

"Yeah."

* * *

Hikari was humming a song that her mother sang to her. She was in her mother's garden making flower crowns with the wild flowers. She looked at her house that was a near the sea shore as she played with her pendant around her neck.

"Hikaru is still studying." She pouted.

" **What a bright light."**

"Huh?" Hikari looked back to see a tall women, covered in black. "Who are you?" Hikari asked as she backed away.

"My name is Maleficent." The woman smirked. "And I'm here to take you away, princess with a pure light."

Hikari screamed when the black shadow appeared behind the women. "Mommy! Uncle Riku! Hikaru!" She yelled as Maleficent grabbed her hand.

"Hikari!" Kairi yelled as she and Riku ran out the house.

"Maleficent! Let her go!" Riku yelled as he and Kairi got their Keyblades out.

The dark woman laughed as she pulled Hikari into the darkness. "Never! She's mine now!"

"No!" Kairi ran forward, but stopped when she saw a small boy with a Keyblade ran towards the two near the darkness. "Hikaru!"

"Let go of my sister!" The boy yelled as he ran.

"Hikaru! Mommy! Uncle Riku!" The twin girl yelled as she reached out her hand.

"Sorry, but I can't play with you." Maleficent smirked as she waved her hand. "Play with these. They're far more entertaining than me." As the Heartless appeared from the shadows, the woman in black looked at the small girl who was in fear. "Time to go, Princess."

"No!" The three Keyblade wielders yelled, but were stopped by Heartless.

Hikari struggled to get free, but Maleficent stared at small girl's sky blue eyes, the witch's eyes glowing a sickly green. Soon Hikari's eyes blanked out and the girl went limp, falling into a forced slumber.

" **HIKARI!"**

Maleficent looked up to see a certain brunette falling from the sky with a keyblade in each hand. "My! If it isn't Sora." She laughed as she carried the princess in her arms. "Sorry, but I got to go. I'll be borrowing your daughter's heart for a while."

"No!" Sora yelled as he threw his Oathkeeper at his daughter. "Seal!" He yelled as the Keyblade entered Hikari's body.

"What?!" Maleficent yelled, but both females disappear in the darkness.

Sora landed where the two disappeared and landed on his back with Oblivion in his hand. He got up and looked to see all the Heartless were defeated. He let out a sigh as the three Keyblade wielders came up to him.

Kairi went up to the brunette in tears. "We didn't protect her…"

"No." Sora stood up and hugged his wife. "We helped her."

Kairi pulled away from Sora and looked into his sky blue eyes. "What do you mean?"

"You threw Oathkeeper at her and it entered her body." Riku stated. "What did you do?"

Sora smiled at his friend. "Roxas and I are protecting her heart."

* * *

"WHY IS HER HEART NOT COMING OUT?!" Maleficent yelled as she stomped in circles.

Pete looked at his partner with worry as the small girl stayed quietly asleep in the bed. "It may be this child's fault!" He said pointing at the small boy beside him.

The boy with bright orange hair glared at the big cat with his green eyes. "Don't blame me. Her heart is sealed." He boy show the two villains his Keyblade. It was a simple design of white and black, akin to the Kingdom Key, with its teeth forming the outline of a heart. The keychain is gray with the white Heartless logo at the end. "This Keyblade was made to create Heartless by taking out the hearts, Stealer."

"Yes, I know. I made it after the data I stole of the Keyblade of Heart, the keyblade made of the six princesses of light." Maleficent growled as she went up to the sleeping redhead. "So why isn't it getting this heart out?!"

"It's sealed." The two villains looked at the young boy. "By another keyblade and by the looks of it, that keyblade is really powerful."

"Is there a very to remove it?!" Maleficent asked the boy.

He shook his head. "That I do not know. I only know that her heart is sealed by a powerful keyblade."

"UH!" The witch went to the window, thinking of her next move. She got an idea. "Well then!" She smirked. "Even if her heart can't be taken out, then we'll make her take it out herself."

"What do you mean?" The small boy asked.

"We'll send her to Castle Oblivion." She looked at the two as she walked over to the girl again. "She'll live there and be raised to hate the Keyblade wielders."

"And how's we gonna do that?" Pete asked her.

"She'll be raised by _you_." Maleficent pointed at the boy with the strange keyblade.

"Me?!" He asked, taking a step back.

"Why, of course. How old are you?" She asked as she gave him a full body look.

"I'm ten." He answered as he looked away.

"Perfect! This girl was born eight years ago." Maleficent clapped her hands. "Which means, she will have you as a close friend. She will befriend you and if you tell her lies about the Keyblade wielders, she'll believe you. You'll be the reason she hates keyblade wielders."

"But…" He looked at the small girl, letting the key in his hand disappear inside him.

"She's a princess with a pure heart. If she likes you, she'll trust you." Maleficent smirked.

"Castle Oblivion is a place that any unwelcome visitors are to be be lost for oblivion." He answered.

"No worries." The evil witch smiled. "I have obtained the information from the Organization XIII had of some of the castle. I'll give you the information and you can search the rest of the castle that isn't a part of the data I found."

The boy looked away, not sure if he should take the offer.

Maleficent saw the uneasiness she did not like. "If you won't then I'll find someone else to do it. Just hand over Stealer and you can leave."

The boy looked at the witch, shaking his head. "No! Please! I'll do it, so please let me keep Stealer!"

Maleficent's smirk got wider. "Very well then." She opened a portal of darkness and walked inside of it. "Follow me. Pete, grab the girl."

"Alright." Pete grabbed the redhead and the three entered the portal with a sleeping girl.

The three walked through the darkness and arrived at Castle Oblivion. Maleficent walked up to Pete and touched the small girl's forehead. her finger glowed as it pressed against Hikari's skin, but soon the light faded and Maleficent backed away.

"What did you do to her?" The boy asked, now curious.

Maleficent smirked at the boy. "Just a gift from me. I'm always doing that." She looked back at Pete. "Go take the girl into _that_ room."

"Right." Pete nodded and walked down the hall with Hikari over his shoulder.

"Now listen, boy." Maleficent started as she looked at the small boy. "You are to keep watch of the girl and make her grow to hate Keyblade wielders. In order to do that, you will say that you live here because Keyblade warriors took over you home world and cast you into the shadows, leaving you here to stay."

"I understand." The boy nodded.

"You are to find all secrets of this room and make notes of it." The witch continued. "I will send my minions to bring you two food and such. Also when I need you, I will come for you." She turned to him as Pete came back. "Now go to her. She's going to wake up soon."

The boy watched as Maleficent and Pete walking into the shadows and left him alone. He sighed as he went and entered the room the girl was in.

The room was average and was just as white as the other rooms. The only thing that was different was that this room had drawings hung up on the walls. The drawings were of people, but the boy couldn't figure out of who.

He heard the girl mumble in sleep and looked over to see her sitting on the floor, leaning against a wall. She shook her head before she slowly opened her eyes. She looked around until her eyes landed on the boy.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"It's rude to ask someone their name when you don't state your own." He answered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh! Sorry!" She bowed and thought about it. "Huh? I can't remember my name. Actually, I can't remember anything." She blinked.

"That's what that witch did." The boy sighed, looking away from the girl.

She looked at him. "Did you say something?"

"I'm Shu." He stated. "That's my name."

"Oh! Nice to meet you! Huh?"

The boy looked at the girl who was staring at the pendant around her neck. "What is it?" he asked as he, too, looked at the jewelry.

She showed him the craving of a name and smiled. "I'm Hikari! Nice to meet you!" She smiled.

* * *

"It's been four years." A certain redheaded boy smiled. He grabbed the pendant from his belt buckle and smiled at the name carved on it. "I'm finally leaving this place to find you."

" **Hikaru! Hurry up!"**

The boy turned away from the sea and smiled at his teacher. "I'm coming, Master Riku!"

He ran towards them and received a smiled from his teacher. "Come on. let's go." The master told his student.

"Right!" The redhead smiled as he smiled back at the sea. "I'll find you. I promise." He threw his fist in the air with the pendent in his palm. "Hikari, wait for me."

* * *

 **Is it weird that when I wore the last part, that I heard the song "Sanctuary" in my head? Hahaha! Oh well! I hoped you all liked it! Any questions or concerns, please review or comment them! Thanks!**


	2. The Journeys are Starting

**Hey! Chapter two is here! Sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoy this!**

 **Anyway, here it is! I don't own Kingdom Hearts so don't jump me! (Unless it's for some mistakes I made!)XD**

* * *

 **Twins of Light**

 **World Two: The Journeys are Starting!**

* * *

"Hikari!" A certain orange-head yelled the girl's name as he walked though the white building. "Hikari! I'm back! Where are you?!"

The redhead covered her mouth to keep her from laughing as she hid behind a door.

Shou sighed as he looked around the hall. "I brought you sea-salt ice cream!" He waved the bag in front of him, knowing the girl would come out of hiding.

Hikari, on the other hand, had snuck her way out of the hallway and into one of the rooms. "That trick isn't gonna work." She giggled to herself.

"Then I'll have to come up with a new plan."

The redhead gasped as she saw the orange haired boy sitting next to her. "You found me~!" She smiled innocently.

He gave her a bored look as he handed her an ice cream. "Why do you always hide from me when I get back?" He asked her as she licked the flavored ice cream.

"Why not?" She giggled. She sweatdrop when the boy glared at her. "Okay, okay!" She look forward and sighed. "I want to go outside."

The boy almost dropped his ice cream when he heard her words. "Outside?! You can't go outside! It's too dangerous!" He continued to glare at her.

"But you go outside all the time!" Hikari stood up, glaring at her best friend. "I want to go with you! I want to travel, meet new people, and well... be there for you..." She looked away, a red hue came to her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Hikari. It's too dangerous for you to leave. You have to stay here, where I know you're safe." He told her as, he too, stood up.

Hikari glared at him. "I'm tried of that!" She ran away, leaving the boy lost in thought.

"Please understand." He sighed. "I can't let you go."

* * *

"I'm so excited!" Hikaru jumped as he looked at his friend who resembled his sister. "Arisu, are you coming to watch?"

The golden blond haired girl with sky blue eyes smiled at the boy. She wore a white dress with a checkered scarf. Her hair was wavy at the ends and it reached her shoulders. She giggled at the boy's words. "Yeah. I will."

"Awesome!" Hikaru smiled at the girl as they looked at the tower.

" **Flirting this early in the morning? Wow!"**

The two teens looked to see a young boy. He had silver hair and teal/blue eyes. He wore an outfit similar to Hikaru's except he wore pants and his colors were yellow, gray, and black.

"Ryou!" Hikaru jumped away from the girl. "Oh yeah! You're taking the test with me."

"That's right, Senpai." The silver head smirked. "Today, you and I are taking our test to become Keyblade Masters."

"Yep!" The redhead smiled at the younger boy.

"I'll root for the both of you." Arisu smiled at them both. "Oh and here!" She pulled out from one of her pockets three star-shaped charms. Each were a different color: red, green, and blue. "Master Aqua taught me how to make them. Cool, right?"

Ryou took the green one. "Yeah." He nodded.

Hikaru grabbed the red one. "Really cool! Thank, Arisu!"

The girl kept the blue one close as she held out another charm, but this one was yellow. "This one is for Hikari. I know we'll be good friends."

The redhead smiled as he patted the blonde's head, shocking her. "I know you two will be the bestest of friends. I have that feeling."

A red hue came to Arisu's cheeks as the redhead took his hand. "Y-Yeah…"

"Senpai, if you keep flirting with my big sister, Dad is gonna be mad." Ryou smirked when his senpai jumped away from the girl.

"S-Sorry, Arisu!" Hikaru bowed. "I-I didn't mean to do anything rude to you!"

"It's okay." She smiled.

The boy looked at the sky and smiled, remembering the first time he meet his two friends.

 **Flashback:**

"Hikaru will be fine. I promise. I'll train him well in Disney Town." Riku bowed to the sad couple before him.

"Yeah." Sora looked at his son who was nodding off in his sleep. "Take care of him for us, Riku."

The boy had been having nightmares since his twin sister was kidnapped, which was about a week ago. His eyes were swollen from the tears and his throat was hurting from his yells. The light from his eyes were gone and he looked like a puppet.

"Hikaru." Kairi went to her child and smiled at him. "Become strong and help us find your sister. I know you can do it."

The boy looked at his mother's eye with his glossy ones. "Yeah… Once I get stronger, I'll go save Hikari. That's my job… as a… a… a big brother…" Tears fell from his eyes and he wailed. "I'M A BAD BIG BROTHER!"

Kairi hugged her child as she cried with him. "No, you're not! You're a good big brother! Please stop crying! It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault!"

After a while the redheaded boy let go of his mother and went with his master. They journeyed to their destination through a keyhole and appeared in the castle's front gates. Riku looked at the boy and frowned.

"Hikaru, are you scared of the darkness?" He asked the redhead.

The small boy looked up and nodded. "I am. A lot, actually."

"Then you need to stop being sad." Riku bent down and gave Hikaru a stern look. "The darkness feeds off of sadness, guilt, and anger. Any negative feelings, the darkness will feed and grow from them. The darkness will big big enough that it'll eat you up and you will be throw in the Dark Abyss."

Hikaru looked at his feet. "How do I get over it? How do I forgive myself for letting Hikari get kidnapped?" Tears formed and fell from his eyes.

Riku smiled. "You have to forgive yourself and aim for a new goal."

"A new goal?" Hikaru's blue eyes met his master's teal ones.

"Yes, your mother gave you a goal." The man stood up and pointed at the sky. "Get stronger and save your sister."

Hikaru looked at the sky and reached for a sthe evening star, wiping his tears. "Get stronger and save Hikari."

" **Father!"**

Hikaru turned and blinked. "That person… Father…?" He shook his head and saw two figures headed towards them.

One was a boy with silver hair and teal eyes. He looked like Riku, but in a smaller version. While the other was a girl with two golden-blond braids running behind the small Riku.

The boy jumped into Riku's arms and laughed when he was lifted up in the air. "Welcome home, Father!" He looked at the redhead and blinked. "Is that the boy who's going to live with us?"

"Yes. This is Hikaru. He's going to live with us for a while because a lot of sad things happened to him back home. Be nice to him, okay?" Riku told his son as he set the young boy down in front of Hikaru.

The redhead's blue eyes met the boy's teal ones. "Um… I…" He looked away, fearing he would cry again.

The boy held out his hand. "I'm Ryou. Nice to meet you."

Hikaru, without think, took the boy's hand and shook it. "My name is Hikaru. Nice to meet you as well." It finally dawned on him. "Wait, what just happened?"

Riku let out a laugh as he looked at the girl. He recognized her looks but didn't know the girl. "And who is this?"

"Um…" The girl looked at her feet as Ryou came forward. "She's my new sister, Arisu."

"Eh?" Riku blinked and stared at the girl hard. "M-My daughter…?"

"Not by blood." Ryou stated as he put his hands behind his back. "I found her in the town, asleep on the floor."

"I see." Riku looked at the girl as blinked. "An orphan?" He reached out and patted her head. "I see now. I'll take of you for your parents."

Confused the girl looked up at him with her sky blue eyes. "So… you're my…Papa?"

"You can call me that, but remember." Riku smiled at her. "Your real parents are looking for you." He looked at Hikaru. "I'm your Godfather."

"Godfather?" She tilted her head as the master carried her in his arms.

"Yeah. Welcome to the family, Arisu." He looked at Hikaru. "Welcome to our household, Hikaru."

"Y-Yeah…"

 **End:**

"That day, both Arisu and I started to live under Master Riku's roof." Hikaru whispered to himself as he looked at the sky. "Today, Mom and Dad are coming to watch."

" **Yep! So don't screw up!"**

"Eh?" Hikaru blinked when he was ushed from behind. The poor redhead tripped on his own feet and fell face forward. "Ow…."

"Hikaru!" Arisu ran to the boy's side as he slowly got up to face his attacker. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah…" The redhead smiled at her then sighed at the two who stood before him. "Kiku! Kaito! What was that for?"

Kiku, the boy with silver hair and aquamarine eyes, extended a hand. "I seriously didn't think you would trip over yourself!" He laughed.

Kaito, the boy with brown hair and blue eyes, sighed as he grabbed the older boy's hand. "Kiku told me to stay quiet so he could scare you, Hikaru."

"Don't tell him that." Kiku laughed as the redhead pulled his cheek. "Look what he's doing!"

"You're fault." Kaito laughed as the others watched.

"You two are already masters, but you're only one year older! Kaito is three, but you two still act like kids!" Hikaru yelled as he let go of his friend's cheek.

Ryou sighed. "Onii-chan, what are you doing here?"

Kiku looked at his little brother. "I was planning on watching the test, but Yen Sid is sending Kaito and I on a mission. We came to tell you two 'Good Luck'."

"But it turned out like this." Kaito smirked when Kiku glared at him.

"Thank you, Kiku-kun. Kaito-kun." Hikaru smiled as he wrapped one arm around Ryou's neck. "We'll pass with flying colors!"

"Colors don't fly." The poor silver-head bluntly said as he tried to free himself.

Arisu covered a giggle with her hand and smiled at her friends. "It's almost time." They all looked at her. "Let's go?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

"I can't believe it's been four years." A certain brunette smiled. "Hikaru has sure grown."

"Yes." The redhead women smiled as she hugged the brunette. "It was like just yesterday that we found out that he could use the Keyblade."

The couple sat on a balcony, watching two Keyblade users fight clear, floating bubbles of light. The ones who were fight were Hikaru and his friend, Ryou. Hikaru had Sora's old Keyblade, and Ryou had Mickey's old Keyblade. When they finally became Keyblade masters, the two were finally going to unlock their own personal Keyblades.

" **You mean when you gave him the power to use the Keyblade."**

The couple jumped as they turned to see their childhood friend. "Riku!"

The silver-haired man sighed. "Remember it's you two gave them the power at such a young age! Remember?"

"Yes~!" The couple cheered.

 **Flashblack:**

Riku smiled as he went down the path towards his childhood friends' home. He saw two children playing out in the field and smiled. "They sure do grow up fast. Huh?"

The man's eyes went wide when the boy summoned the Keyblade his father used. "No way…" He stared hard at the two as he started to run. "He has a keyblade?! I know he has the potential, but he never got one!"

The two four-year-old children looked up to see their favorite uncle running towards them. "Hi, Uncle Riku!" They waved together.

When Riku arrived in front of them, he pointed at the Keyblade in Hikaru's hand. "Where did you get that?!" He asked the boy.

"D-Dad had it and it appeared in my hand…" Hikaru answered, scared.

"Where's your father?!" Riku asked.

"Inside." Hikari answered, pointing at the house.

Riku ran inside, leaving the twins confused. He arrived at the door and slammed it open. "SSSSOOOORRRRAAAA!" He yelled that shook the house.

The brunette looked up from his book and grinned. "What's up, Riku?" He asked.

"What's up is you gave Hikaru a Keyblade!" Riku yelled.

Sora blinked and shook his head. "No, I didn't. That Keyblade appeared from his hand on his own. I still have mine."

Riku's eye twitched as he facepalmed. "Let me ask you this. Did you let Hikaru touch your Keyblade?" He growled.

"Huh?" Sora thought about it. "Yeah. He said it looked cool and grabbed it. I was with him so it was okay."

"That was the Inheritance ceremony." Riku glared at Sora.

"What?" The brunette blinked.

"When a master allows someone who has the potential to become a Keyblade wielder touches a master Keyblade's handle, they inherit the Keyblade's power." Riku explained as Sora's eyes went wide.

 _ **Crash!**_

Both men looked to see Kairi had dropped a plate. "I let Hikari hold my Keyblade when she saw Sora's…"

Riku closed his eyes before he yelled. "YOU TWO ARE DENSE!"

 **End:**

"After that, you lectured us for five hours!" Sora laughed.

"It's not funny." Riku sighed as Kairi patted his back.

"Don't worry. Hikaru is an amazing Keyblade wielder and Hikari…" Her sentence faded as she looked at the sky. "She's gonna be fine."

Sora looked back to see the two boys alone, without any bubbles of light in sight. "They did good." He clapped. "Next is…"

"They fight each other." Riku smirked. "Keep your eyes open for anything."

"Right."

* * *

Hikaru and Ryou were at a stalemate when they heard a bell. They jumped away from each other and faced forward, to the three people who were watching. Both boys took a knee and looked up, their Keyblades disappearing.

Riku jumped down with his friends close behind him. "You two did well." He started when he reached the ground. "I will now announce the results."

Hikaru and Ryou stood up.

"You both are now Keyblade Masters." Riku smiled. "Congratulations, you two."

The boys look at each other then at their master, before jumping onto him with a hug. "Master Riku! We did it!" They yelled.

Hikaru looked over Riku's shoulder to see his parents. "Mom! Dad!" He let go of his master and ran into his mother's arms.

"Congratulations, Hikaru." Kairi smiled.

"That's my boy!" Sora smiled.

" **That was amazing."**

Hikaru looked behind him to see his idols beside his master. "Master Aqua! Master Terra!" He yelled.

Ryou looked at the boy twin. "Yes. That is their names."

The blue haired girl went and hugged the other woman there. "Kairi, long time no see." She smiled at Sora. "The same to you as well, Sora." She looked at the small boy gazing at her as if she were a God. She blinked. "Have I met you before?"

Ryou sighed as his senpai who was unable to speak. "If he meet you sooner, he won't be fangirling over you."

Hikaru blushed as he glared at his friend. "I'm not fangirling!" He yelled.

"Fanboying?" Ryou thought about it.

"Shut up!" Hikaru yelled, causing everyone around them to laugh.

Aqua's laugh faded as she tried to remember. She looked at Terra. "I swear I've seen him before, but I can't remember where."

Terra looked at the boy as well and remembered. "Castle Oblivion!" They all looked at him as he looked at Aqua. "Remember? The girl that lives there?"

"Girl…?" Sora, Kairi, and Hikaru said together, hope raising.

 **Flashback:**

"I can't believe you left this place like this." Terra sighed as he saw his old home in a gloomy atmosphere.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Aqua giggled as she entered the castle. They walked around the walls. She heard crying and blinked. "Someone is here?"

"Hmm?" Terra watched as his friend entered a room. He followed to see as room with a throne. On the throne, a girl with with her reddish-brown hair pigtails was sitting on the throne covering her eyes with her hands. "You're right…"

Aqua walked over to the crying girl and smiled as she patted her head, getting her attention. "Hello."

"Who are you…?" She asked as she wiped her tears, looking as if she never cried even tho the two adults saw her tears.

"My name is Aqua." The woman motioned to herself then the the man behind her. "And this is my husband, Terra." She lowered her arm and smiled at the girl. "What's your name?"

"Hikari." The redhead said as she looked at back adults.

Terra finally spoke. "What are you doing here, Hikari?" He asked her.

"I live here." She answered. "I get lost sometimes, but this is my home. I live with a friend, but he went outside for a job. He's coming back soon."

Aqua nodded seeing that the girl wanted to stay here with her friend. She was going to asked the small girl if she and her friend would want to live with them, but the girl stopped her from doing so when the redhead asked something.

"How did you find me?" She asked. "This room is deep within the castle. This is my first time coming through here."

Aqua smiled. "Terra and I used to live here, so we know our way around." She giggled when Hikari's eyes widen. "Don't worry. We're not staying. We were going to transform this place, but it looks like it doesn't need to be changed."

Terra raised an eyebrow as his wife smiled at him. He figure she would tell him later and nodded. "Hikari," He started and the said girl looked his way. "Would you like to know of the secrets of this place? That way, you will never get lost here?"

Hikari nodded her head with a bright smile. "Yes! Please! Tell me so I can play in here without worry of getting lost!" She pleaded.

Aqua let out another giggle and she pressed her forehead against the bright child. At the touch, a bright light formed, blinding them all. Finally the light faded and the three could see again. The woman pulled away and smiled as Hikari blink several times.

Hikari shook her head and smiled. "I know how to find my way back." She whispered. She smiled at the two. "Thank you, Aqua! Terra!"

Aqua smiled as the girl hugged her. "You're quite welcome. Be careful now."

Hikari pulled away, a frown coming to her lips. "You… You sound like you're leaving."

Terra smiled. "We have a son back home. He's with our close friend, but we really want to see him."

Hikari nodded, a smile reappearing. "I understand." She bowed. "Thank you again." She stood tall and ran out the room, leaving the couple with a smile.

Terra looked at his wife. "Want to tell me why you didn't ask her to come with us?" He asked.

"She found home here. And I think it would be safer here." She looked at him. "Didn't you feel it? The light from within her?"

The brunette nodded. "She's one of the seven princesses of heart."

Aqua nodded as she walked out of the room. "Let's leave her here and go home. I want to see Kaito. After meeting Hikari, I miss him."

"Me too. Let's go."

"Yeah."

 **End of Flashback:**

Sora and Kairi were in each others arms, happy to hear that they had found Hikari's location and to know she was safe. They wanted to leave to find her, but they had other things to do. Yen Sid was a pain at times.

Hikaru saw his parents uneasiness and

Hikaru slowly closed his eyes wishing the Keyblade to come to his hand. WHen it did, it had transformed into a new design. A light gray shaft with a yellow and sky blue heart design as the mouth, and a yellow guard around a black handle with a yellow stripe at the end. The keychain had the same heart design, except it was fully completed.

He raised the new keyblade to his face. "Celes Heart, 'Heavenly Heart', this is the Keyblade I'm going to use to save Hikari."

Ryou came beside the boy and summoned his Keyblade too, it transformed as well. The Keyblade had an orange handle and a black, circular guard with rough edges. The shaft was a smooth, white rod that ends in a black spike. The Keyblade's teeth formed a black, sideways fleur-de-lis. The Keychain token was a black arrowhead with a diamond-shaped gap in its center.

The small boy looked at his upperclassmen. "I'm going with you." He looked at his father. "This is Midnight Roar, correct?"

Riku nodded his head and smiled. "Yeah. It is." He let out a sigh. "Okay, we'll send you two to Castle Oblivion."

" **I want to go as well!"**

They all turned to see a certain blond girl. She stood beside a certain dog, Pluto.

Kairi blinked at the girl. "Namine?" She asked, but she was interrupted by Riku's voice.

"Arisu…" The silver haired Master smiled at her. "I give you permission to travel with them because I know they'll need you like you need them, but you have to ask Hikaru and Ryou."

The girl looked at the two boys she cared deeply about. "I know I can't wield a Keyblade, but my magic is powerful enough to support you two! Merlin and Donald taught me so I'm not as weak as I look! I can support you two and heal you with my magic! Please let me come!"

Hikaru looked at Ryou and both had a silent conversation. They nodded to an agreement and looked at the girl both with smiles on their faces. "Fine by us!" They said together.

Arisu smiled with delight. "Let's go find Hikari!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

The evil witch looked at the dark night sky. "It's been four years since that boy started to live with that girl. It annoys me how much time it's taking him to push her into the darkness."

Pete looked at his partner, rolling his eyes. "Then why don't we test the boy?" An evil smirk appeared on his face. "He might've fallen for her!"

"Love." The witch said the word with disgust. "How I hate the 'power of Love'."

* * *

"Hikari?!" Shou looked around and got worried when he heard a scream. "Hikari!" He ran towards the direction it came from and saw that the front doors were opened. He ran out and saw his worse fears.

The redheaded girl was dangling from the edge of the ground, almost falling into the dark abyss below her. She was holding on with both hands, but soon her right gave out, leaving her left with all the pressure. She closed her eyes as she tried to pull herself up.

"Hikari!" Shou ran to her and got to his knees, grabbing hold of her hand. "I got you!"

"Let go!" She yelled, causing him to blink. "I can do this by myself!" She yelled as her right hand got a hold of the cliff.

"What are you talking about, you dumbass?!" He yelled at her. "Let me help you!"

"No!"

A vein twitched as he glared at the girl who glared back. "Why are you being stubborn?! LET ME HELP YOU!"

"No!" Hikari yelled as she lost her grip and her hands slid from the rocks. "Kya!" She yelled as she felt someone grab her arm. She looked up to see the orange haired boy holding her hand. "Shou…"

"Dammit! You're so stupid!" He yelled as he tried to pull her.

She looked at him and saw creatures behind him. "Shou! Look out!"

The boy turned to see three Heartless there, staring at him. Shou gasped as one came and attacked him, slicing at his back. He yelled in pain.

"Shou!" Hikari looked at her friend with wide frightened eyes. She glared at the Heartless. "You leave Shou alone!"

Shou, now with less strength pulled the girl, but due to the Heartless coming and attacking his back, he was unable to pull the girl to safety. _"They're testing me! Dam you, Maleficent! She wants to see if I'll let Hikari fall into darkness!"_

"Leave him alone!" Hikari yelled at the Heartless. Tears stinging in her eyes as she squeezed them shut. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She yelled as a bright light shined from within her.

"Hikari?" Shou closed his eyes, but kept his grip on her hand. He reopened them to see a Keyblade coming from with in the sleeping girl's heart.

The Keyblade's shaft displayed two hearts, and it's handle had two angel wings. The teeth were fashioned in the shape of the Kanji for "light". It's Keychain token was a star sewn together from sea shells.

Shou pulled the girl in his arms and carried her as the Keyblade fell onto her lap. He turned to see the Heartless after them and grabbed the Keyblade and sung at them. All three disappeared and three red hearts floated to the sky.

Hikari opened her eyes and looked to see her friend. She smiled. "Shou-!" She stopped when he looked at her with the Keyblade in his hand. "What… What is that…?"

SHou, on the other hand, needed to move fast. "Not now, Hikari." He answered as he put her down to her feet, making her stand with him. He gripped both her hand and the Keyblade as he summoned a dark portal. "We have to leave."

"What, why?!" She asked him as she was pulled into the dark vortex.

"Maleficent knows." was the only thing he said as they entered the portal.

Hikari's head was filled with confusement. _"A Keyblade? He's wielding a Keyblade?! The very weapon that ruined his life?! My life! WHy does he have the weapon that I hate?!"_

Shou pulled her as the weapon in his hand disappeared. _"The Keyblade that protected her heart… It's out."_

* * *

 **I'm serious guys… I heard Sanctuary at the end again! Oh my Hearts! I'm so weird!XD But that's when you know you wrote a good chapter! Yes!**

 **Please review! I love you all~!**


	3. Running Away

**Hey! Chapter three is here! Sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoy this!**

 **Anyway, here it is! I don't own Kingdom Hearts so don't jump me! (Unless it's for some mistakes I made!)XD**

* * *

 **Twins of Light**

 **World Three: Running Away**

* * *

"HIKARI!" The twin boy yelled as he and his two friends walked to the strange castle. They had arrived a few moments ago with the borrowed Gummi Ship, which Arisu drove. Donald had taught her when he had to travel between worlds with the girl and helped her understand how to travel.

They were supposed to head over to Traverse Town to make a few repairs to the ship, but the boy twin wanted to look for his sibling. The blonde girl couldn't refuse his request due to her feelings, so they went.

"She probably can't hear you. Yell louder." Ryou joked as his senpai was about to do so, but was stopped by the only girl.

"Ryou, stop it." Arisu scowled at her little brother and looked at the redhead. "Let's go inside and search. Yelling isn't helping anyone."

Hikaru nodded, thinking that was a good idea. He stepped towards the castle only to be greeted by a swarm of black creatures. "Heartless!" He yelled as his Keyblade appeared in his hand and he took a fighting stance. "Let's start this!"

"Right!" The siblings answered as they, too, got out their weapons.

"I'm coming, Hikari!" The redhead yelled as they tackled the endless amount of Heartless.

After awhile, the Heartless were defended, leaving the three to take a short break. Arisu used her magic to heal them all and they sat down for a few seconds. Hikaru noticed his underclassmen thinking hard about something.

"What's up, Ryou? You that tired?" The redhead asked.

The silverhead shook his head. "No. It's just that…" His teal eyes were locked on Hikaru's blue ones. "What if those Heartless were meant to keep us here until they relocated Hikari-san?"

Arisu looked at her brother as well, shocked at his theory. "You mean, they might have set that up?"

Ryou nodded. "That or the Heartless are trying to protect her from intruders." Ryou blinked. "Or maybe, Hikari set them up to get ri-!"

"That's enough!" Hikaru stood up and turned his back to his friends, facing the castle. "Hikari is good. She might be bossy, mean, and selfish, but she's with the light! She's on our side! She's probably begging, praying, for us to go and save her!"

Arisu and Ryou looked at each other then at their friend. They nodded their heads and stood by his side, signaling that they were with him. They all stared at the castle and finally followed the path to the doors.

Hikaru was right. Hikari was one of the seven princesses of light. She was on their side. She is the one that they have to protect, their reason to fight.

* * *

The red-brownish haired girl had stayed quiet in the strange place they had entered, mostly because she didn't like the way it felt so... lonely. She kept her eyes on the Keyblade the whole time, mentally cursing the strange weapon. Shou must have notice, because he had let the Keyblade go, causing it to disappear in a bright light. It shocked her, but she left more at ease with it gone.

The girl bumped into her campaign when they had entered the exit portal of the weird 'space-like-thingy'. Hikari looked around the place they had entered to see a place filled with neon lights that lit the entire town. "Sh-Shou? What's going on?" She asked the boy who held her hand.

Shou looked at the girl, looking worried. "Are you okay? No injuries?" When she shook her head, he let her have it. "Why did you leave the castle?! What do you think you were doing?!" He yelled in an angry tone.

Hikaru frowned at the tone he was speaking in. "Don't yell at me!" She looked away, trying to calm her anger. "I left because I heard a voice crying for help. I followed it, looking for whoever was calling in each room and..." she looked at her feet as she tried to remember what had happened next. "I can't really remember…. One minute I was walking in the castle, the next I grabbed onto the cliff to keep myself from falling. I screamed and you came. We argued and then I blacked out..."

"But for right now," She snapped out of it when she remember the blood on his clothing. "you're hurt, so we need to clean you up." Against his own will, she lead him to a water fountain and yanked his shirt off.

"What are you doing?!" Shou asked her as she pulled the shirt off. "This is rape, you dumbass!" He yelled as he hugged his shirtless self.

"Shut up!" She ripped off the front of the shirt off and dipped it into the water. Hikaru turned to see him sitting on the ground, with his bare chest exposed. The cuts on his back almost made the girl cry, but she held the tears back.

He wasn't very muscular, but he had the body to become like one of those models in those magazines he brought for her to read. His hair fell just above his eyes, hiding a pair of jade green eyes, making him look more dangerous. Then again, he was a bad boy. She always did feel a bit nervous and warm around him when he was nice to her, but since it was too embarrassing to asked him about it, she kept it to herself.

Hikari blushed when she realized she was checking him out. She shook out of it while she went behind him and started to work. There wasn't a lot of blood she needed to clean, since some of it was already soaked onto the back of the shirt. She could feel his warmth as she wiped the cuts. They weren't so deep, but Hikari could feel the boy to tense up because of the pain.

"Why did you have a Keyblade?" Hikari asked, causing the boy to jump. It was finally quiet, so it was perfect chance to finally get some get some answers.

"I can't really say." He answered, as he felt the the water drip down his back. "I don't exactly know."

It was true. The Keyblade never choose him and he never inherited it from a master, so he couldn't explain why the Keyblade came to him. Stealer was an artificial Keyblade so it had no heart nor choice to choose it's welder. That Keyblade could be used by anyone, good or bad. But if it's main purpose was to create Heartless, was it good enough to protect the ones Shou cared for? Probably not.

Hikari, on the other hand, did not know that. "That's a lie!" She pressed the cloth onto one of his cuts, which caused the boy to yell in pain. She retreated her hand. "Sorry..."

"It's cool... I deserved it." Shou answered as he turned around. "Listen, Hikari. There's a lot of things that you might want to know, but knowing them might cause you to go mad. It's better for you to keep out of it."

"Me staying in the dark about this while we are out here, in the open, is not a good way to resolve this. I need to know what's going on." She glared at him.

Shou's green eyes stared at the girl's blue ones. He saw the eyes tingle with a mysterious glossy glow. He looked away. _"Maleficent is behind all of this. Dammit."_ He realized he wasn't going to be able to run from this.

"Alright…" Shou closed his eyes, thinking of what to say. "I'm not a Keyblade wielder, but I can use it because I steal the Keyblade's abilities." He raised his hand and summoned Stealer to his hand. "This Keyblade has no soul, no heart, so anyone can use it. Except, the Keyblade's power is to realise the heart. This one steals it."

Hikari stared at the blade, covering her frightened expression with a stern one. "Why do you have it?"

Shou looked for a way out. "I want revenge on the Keyblade wielders who took away my home."

The redhead blinked at her friend's words, shocked. "No way… Revenge?"

"Y-Yeah…" He answered, cursing his lie already. Well it wasn't a complete lie. "Anyway, other Keyblade that you saw came…." he struggled to tell her the truth. "It just appeared and I still don't know from where or how."

Hikari nodded, accepting the answer and causing the boy to feel pain in his chest. "So… how did we get here?"

Shou let out a sigh of relief, knowing he didn't have to lie anymore. "I can use the power of darkness to open portals to travel between tunnels are pathways to the different worlds."

" **And this world is Traverse Town."**

The two kids looked behind them to see a man with short blond/white hair and was dressed like an engineer. He frowned at the two, but his features softened as he noticed something. "Well, well. Look at you two."

Hikari looked back at her position, her close to Shou's bare back, and jumped up, revealing the scratches. "It's not what it looks like! I was helping him clean the blood off of his back!" Hikari answered as she put her hands in the air, dropping the cloth.

The older man looked at the markings and turned around. "Follow me and we'll get that cleaned up." He said as he walked. "Name's Cid, by the way."

The kids looked at each other and followed the man without argue. More like Hikari dragged Shou to follow him. They walked a few feet as they noticed that no one around, causing the girl to start a conversation.

"My name is Hikari and this is Shou." She introduced them, causing the teen boy to glare at her. The redhead ignored his glare and continued to talk. "Where's the townspeople?" She asked Cid.

"Nice names." The man stayed looking forward as he put a lollipop in his mouth. "The townspeople have gone back to their own homes." He answered.

"What?" The redhead asked as she kept hold Shou's hand, causing him to follow. "What do you mean?"

Cid let out a sigh. "This town, world, is a place for those who lost their world to come and stay. If their home world is covered in darkness, then it's either they turn into a Heartless or they come here. Since the worlds are back to normal, everyone left this place. I stayed because their are always people that come here for guidance, like you two."

"I see…" Hikari nodded. "A Heartless is a human who lost their heart, correct?"

Cid nodded. "Pretty smart you realised that, kid." He smirked.

"The name makes it obvious." She rolled her eyes. She wondered if the castle was falling into darkness, making the reason they left surface. The redhead looked at her silent friend and wondered why he didn't tell her.

"So you lost your world?" The man asked as he lead the two into a bar/restaurant. The place was empty like the rest of the town/world. There was a bar with a row of chairs and the tables had at least two-four chairs each.

"Yeah." Shou answered as he watched the the man go behind the counter. He went and sat on one of the many chairs that were close to the bar. "Heartless came and we ran."

"I see." Cid said as he put a stack of clothes on the table. "There. Those should fit. Let's patch you up."

Shou watched as Cid walked over to him with the medicine. The he started to examine examining the clothes. "Thanks."

"No problem." Cid nodded as he searched under the counter for something. "Are you two planning on staying?" He asked as he got out the First-Aid and started to disinfect the scratches, bringing a stinging pain to Shou.

"Don't really know." Shou answered, shocking Hikari. "This place is at the border line of light and darkness. Heartless must come from time to time. We need to find a place that is filled with light."

Hikari looked at her feet as she sat down, in front of the boy and swung herself in semi-circles. "A place filled with light, huh?" She blinked when she had a vision of water, sand, and a blue sky. She smiled at Shou. "Can we live near the beach?"

Both men looked at the girl. "The beach?" Shou repeated.

"Yeah!" Hikari smiled brightly that made the orange head's heart skip a beat. "I don't know why, but I feel like I've been at a beach before. Weird, huh?"

Shou lifted his arms as Cid wrapped his torso. "I'll think about it." He said as he looked away, a red hue coming to his cheeks.

"Yay~!" Hikari smiled as she twirled on the chair.

Cid taped the bandages and took a step back, handing Shou the garments. "Here. All done. Now go get dressed."

Shou nodded as he grabbed the clothes and walked towards the restrooms. He looked back to see Hikari waving him off. She was smiling like an idiot, but it looked… cute to him. He couldn't hide his blush anymore and run into the restroom.

Hikari put her hand down and started to look around. She faced the man as he called for her attention. "Hungry?"

Hikari looked at the man and nodded. "Yeah, we didn't eat. We were…. rushed."

"Alright. I'll be right back with some grub." Cid entered the room behind him and left the girl alone.

She looked at her surroundings and found that this place was just as lonely as the castle she lived in. Hikari looked at her pendent as a tear escaped from her eye. "Huh?" She asked as she wiped it away. "Why am I crying?"

* * *

Hikaru looked at the room that had one throne with his Keyblade in his hand. "She's not in here." He said as he looked back at Ryou. "What now?"

Ryou looked at his phone and put it away. "My mom is coming with a search party, but we've searched all over. She's nowhere in sight."

Hikaru looked at the throne and sat down in it. He hated this. He wanted to find Hikari and take her home. Was that so bad? Was it selfish that he wanted to be reunited with his twin sister?

The redhead shook his head and stood up. "Come on. Let's go. She's not here." He looked at the door to see Arisu there, looking as if she's about to cry. "Arisu?"

She looked at him and silenced a sob. "I can't find her… I'm so sorry, Hikaru."

The redhead only smiled as he walked over to her. "It's okay. Let's go to Traverse Town and see if Cid and make those repairs on the Gummi Ship."

Arisu nodded, wiping her tears. "The ship is getting a little too old so we need those repairs." She got out her wand and waved it in the air as sparkles came out. "I'll scan the castle again before we leave, Hikaru. That way no Heartless can enter here until mother comes with Aqua-san."

The boy nodded his head. "Okay. That would be best." He smiled at her stance. "But you know, you kind of look like a fairy like that."

Ryou nodded as his sister's face began to turn red. "He's right." He smirked. "You just need the wings."

Arisu put away the wand and looked to her feet. "O-Okay…"

Ryou smiled as he went behind the shy girl and pushed her into Hikaru's arms. "Oops…"

Hikaru rolled his eyes at the silverhead and looked at the girl, whose face was a few inches away from his own. "Are you okay, Arisu?" He asked with worry.

The girl couldn't speak so she nodded her head, her blush deepening.

Hikaru smiled as he helped her stand on her own. "That's good." He walked behind the throne and looked to see a keyhole. "What would happen if I unlocked this world?"

Ryou walked towards him. "It was engulfed with darkness before it was like this, so it would still fall into darkness after." He let out a sigh. "You never did pay attention when my mom told us the history of this place."

"Xion was created here along with other experiments, right?" Hikaru said as he looked around. "That's… kind of scary."

"I guess." Ryou said as he walked towards the exit. "Let's get out of here."

"Right." Hikaru said as he followed his underclassmen and wondered where his other half was.

* * *

Hikari blinked as she ate her food. For the first time, Shou was wearing something other than black. It shocked her so much she couldn't look at him. She continued to eat as he did the same.

Cid smiled at the couple. "So are you two dating?" He asked, wanting to tease the two.

It worked. Hikari choked on her food and Shou spit-tanked to his side, away from Hikari. The boy was the first to recover as he handed his drink to the girl and glared at the man. "We're just traveling together. Nothing more, nothing less."

"I see." Cid nodded as he noticed the frown on Hikari's face after she recovered. "Well, Travelers, where are you headed next?"

"As I said before we don't know." Shou sighed. "We don't have a goal nor a destination." He looked at Hikari and leaned on his arm popped up on the bar. "We'll need a place to stay tonight."

"The house across the street is open. It has two bedrooms and baths." Cid informed him. "I'll give you two the keys. Hold up for one moment." The man left the room into the back, but instead of leaving for the keys, he stayed at the door, listening to them.

Hikari looked at her food and broke their silence. "What do you want to do?" She asked him.

"Keep you safe." The girl looked at her friend with shock as he continued. "Now that I ran away, a certain witch will come after me."

Hikari looked down. "Why is she after you?"

"I stole two things she wants." Shou looked at Hikari with dangerous eyes. "And I'm not giving them back. They are too precious to me."

Hikari didn't know why, but his stare caused her to blush. But it didn't last long when the front door opened on the two, knocking her back to reality. She looked over and her eyes widened along with another identical pair.

* * *

Hikaru looked at the girl that resembled him and blinked. He stared at her and she at him until he realized what he was doing. "Um… I…" He saw the crown pendent she had on and his eyes widened. "Are… Is your name Hikari?"

Hikari stood up, staring at the boy. "Wh-Who are you?" She asked.

Shou looked at the boy and then at the girl. _"She lost her memories, so she might still have a family after all!"_ He saw the other girl behind Hikari's look-a-like and blinked. _"She looks like…"_

Hikaru grabbed his belt buckle and showed her the name written on it. "I'm Hikaru! You have one too." He saw the pendant around her neck and smiled as he pointed at it. "It says Hikari on that one, right?"

Hikari was shocked as she hid her pendant in her hand. She lost her memory of her childhood, so she didn't know if this boy was for real. "I…"

 _Boom!_

The children all felt the ground shake as Cid walked in. "We got trouble!" He saw the three at the door and smiled. "Oh Hikaru! Ryou and Arisu! Can you deal with it?"

Hikaru nodded as well as the others. He went up to Hikari and hugged her. "Stay here. I'll be back to explain everything." He pulled away and smiled. "I finally found you."

Before Hikari could say anything the boy ran out of the store with his friends, leaving the girl with unanswered questions. "Hikaru…?"

The redhead smiled as he summoned out Celes Heart. "Hikari… She hasn't changed. Her hair, clothes. They're all the same. She's still her. My little sister."

Ryou saw the bright smile on his senpai's face and smiled as well. "Good for you, Senpai."

Hikaru smiled at his friend. "Thanks."

Arisu was behind the boys, but she looked off. _"That girl… She looks a lot like me. The same face… Why?"_

The girl shook her head and she pulled out her wand as they approached the dark energy. She had to fight right now. Thinking about it wasn't going to help her.

Besides, it can be a coincidence.

* * *

"Hikari?" Shou watched as the girl stared at the door for a few seconds after her look-a-like felt. "Are you okay?"

She was hugging herself, tears streaming down her face. "I don't know… What was that?! Why did he look like me?! Why do I feel strangely happy?! I don't understand?! What's wrong with me?!"

Shou watched as the girl was in panic. It confused him as well, but he knew that this wasn't good for her health. "Hikari, calm down. It's okay."

"Don't tell me to calm down!" She glared at him. "It's not okay! Who was that person and why does he know about me?!"

Cid watched as the couple were at it. He remained silent, not wanting the girl to glare at him. He only picked up the trays and left the room.

"Man." Shou could only think of one thing to do when the girl was in her tantrums. He walked over to her and pulled her in a hug, holding her still. A red hue came to his cheeks as he laid his head on top of hers.

Hikari recognized his scent and smelled it. She blinked at the new scent he had. It smelt like soap mixed with other, more manly, fragrance. She didn't know what it was, but she loved it, taking deep breaths to consume the smell.

Shou waited until Hikari's arms dropped so that he could pull away. "You calm?" He asked her.

The girl could only nodded with a red face. "That was new…." Hikari smiled. "Your scent… It's a bit different."

Shou looked away. "That's 'cause the clothes have cologne on them." He scratched behind his head. "Anyway, it helped you take deep breaths, so we're good for now."

"Yeah." Hikari smiled.

Shou sighed with a pink hue on his cheeks. "Listen, Hikari. I don't know what's going on, just like you, but panicking and yelling isn't going to help. Remember what I told you, 'Find the answers instead of asking them.'"

It was true. He always got annoyed with her asking about the Castle Oblivion, so he told her to look for her answers. Although, he never imagined that she would get lost in the castle until she found her way.

"Right." Hikari blinked at her own words, but she knew they were true. "I want to know more."

Shou nodded as Stealer came to his hand. "No matter what, I'll protect you, even if it costs me my life."

The girl smiled at the boy and turned to face the door. "Let's go."

"Yeah."

* * *

Hikaru fell back into a wall, coughing up his air from his lungs. He gritted his teeth as he looked at the Heartless before him. "T-This thing… It's powerful…" He said.

The monster in front of them was a massive, muscular, humanoid Heartless with black skin. It's legs were rather short and it's feet were very thin and curl upward. It's arms are quite long, and it has two relatively small, twisted wings on its back. There was a large, heart-shaped hole in the Heartless's abdominal area, which penetrated straight through from the front to the back. It's head is covered in dozens of twisted, black tentacles. Only it's small, glowing yellow eyes were visible.

Hikaru glared at the giant beast in front of him. "How do we take it down?" He looked to his side to see Ryou on Arisu's lap, the girl healing his wounds. "Arisu! How is he?" He yelled checking on his unconscious friend.

"He's okay! That hit must of knocked him out!" She yelled back, but became silent when the monster roared. She looked to see the beast sucking up air to attack her and her sleeping brother.

"Watch out!" Hikaru ran to the girl's aid, blocking the attack. "He's too strong!" He repeated, wishing his father or teacher were here.

Arisu held her brother as she watched Hikaru hold back the attack. _"At this rate, we'll be goners. What should we do?!"_

"Arisu." The boy's voice snapped the girl out of her thoughts. "You can teleport, right?"

Arisu nodded her head. "Yes, Master Merlin taught me that one. I can travel far by myself, but not that far if I have someone with me."

"Take Ryou and get out of here. We're going to run for it."

The blonde blinked at his request, slowly shaking her head. "We can't separate! It's too dangerous!" She looked at the beast then at the one she cared for. _"I don't want to leave you!"_

"You have to!" Hikaru yelled as he looked back and smiled at her. "Don't worry. Once he's off my case, I'll find you two."

"No!" She yelled. "I don't want to leave you! Hikaru is…. Hikaru's someone special to me! I can't abandon you!"

Hikaru blinked at the girl as the attacked stopped. He went to her side and smiled. "Go, I'll be fine. I have your charm."

The girl, in tears, shook her head. "No…"

Hikaru put his head on hers. "I just realized that we're just kids during this fight. It hit me when Ryou got hit. He's too strong for us. We have to run."

"I know that!" She yelled back. "So let's run together!"

Hikaru smiled at her. "We can't. If we do run together, this guy will follow us."

"I understand." Arisu closed her eyes when she couldn't feel Hikaru's heat vanished. "Be careful." She opened her eyes to see Hikaru running towards the beast with _Celes Heart_ in his hand. She looked at her brother and nodded her head.

Arisu didn't leave. "Wh-What…?!" She closed her eyes, but stayed in her spot. "What's going on?!" She looked at the boy struggling to fight. "My heart… It won't leave him…"

The beast turned to the girl and sucked up more air. Hikaru looked to see the girl in tears. "Arisu! What's wrong?! Run!"

"I can't! It won't take me away!" She yelled. _"It's because my heart won't let me go. I need my heart to want to leave, but it won't."_ She felt her tears coming out as the beast stopped sucking up air, signaling that he was about to attack.

"ARISU!" Hikaru yelled as he ran towards her, but small Heartless came from the beast's shadows. "Dammit!" He yelled as he swung at the weak beings. "Arisu! Ryou!"

The girl stared at the frightening beast. "Leave! I need to leave! Stupid heart! Let me leave!"

" **Watch out!"**

Arisu blinked as a girl with pigtails stood before her, a light shining around her. "You're… Hikari?!"

The Keyblade within the princess came forwards as she grabbed it. "Yes! Now tell me how to use this thing!"

"Block!" Arisu yelled as the beast's breath came at them.

"Okay!" Hikari smiled as she got the Keyblade in position, blocking the attack just like Hikaru did. The light from the Keyblade glowed stronger and the girl yelled at the beast. "Stop it! I can't keep this up! Man, your breath stinks!"

Arisu blinked. "You're smelling his breath?!"

"It's hard not to!" Hikari yelled as the beast stopped his attack.

" **Hikari!"** Shou came to the girl as she put down the Keyblade. He looked at the beast and hurried to the girls. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, Shou." Hikari smiled as she handed him the Keyblade. "Here."

Shou grabbed the keyblade, letting Stealer return to his heart, and faced the enemy. "I'll help out that boy. You help her get that boy to a safe place." He commanded the girl.

"Right!" Hikari yelled as she went to Arisu.

Hikaru ran to his friends and stared at the boy. "You can't have that Keyblade! It's my father's!" He told him. "Dad gave it to Hikari to use! She's a Keyblade user!"

The said girl looked at the boy with shock and anger. "I'm NOT a Keyblade wielder, KEYBLADE WIELDER!" She yelled. "And I'm letting him use it, so deal with it!"

"You're my little sister! Of course you can use the Keyblade!" He yelled back. _"What is with her?! Did they not let her use the Keyblade? Not a shocker."_ Her next words hit the boy hard.

"I DON'T KNOW YOU!"

There was silence for a few seconds before Hikaru smiled. "You're joking… right…?" He asked, hoping that her words weren't true.

Hikari sighed. "We'll talk later! Right now… RUN!"

They all looked up to see the monster's breath blowing at them. They all jumped and dodged the attack. Hikaru grabbed Arisu while Shou grabbed Ryou with Hikari following close behind.

"Stay close." Shou told his girl.

"Got it!" Hikari nodded as he handed her the Keyblade. "Wh-What? Why are you giving me this?!"

Shou looked at her and smiled. "Give me some time. I'm going to take this guy back to Cid's. When I get back, give me the Keyblade. For now, defend yourself and help those two."

"B-But… I don't know how to use it…" Hikari stated as she held the Keyblade in front of her.

"Figure it out. That's what I did." Shou shrugged as he jumped onto the roofs of the buildings, heading towards the man's place.

"Figure it out, huh?" The princess said as she faced the monster. "You'll regret those words!" She yelled as she jumped and swung at the monster's head. She landed five hits and jumped onto the same roof that Hikaru and Arisu were on. "Attack one at a time, but make sure he's not able to rest."

"Got it!" The other two nodded in agreement as they jumped towards the monster.

Hikaru landed seven hits on the monster's back and Arisu shocked the monster's body with lighting, weakening it just a bit for Hikari to land a critical hit on the monster's arm. The boy slam a hit on the monster's head and Arisu burned the injured arm with her fire. Hikari jumped and landed another hit on the monster's back.

The monster roared in pain as the three continued to attack endlessly.

"We will defeat you!" Hikari yelled as her blade began to glow. "I swear it! No matter what, I promise to the Light and Darkness I will keep everything balanced! I swear it on my name, Hikari!"

" _You called me with such a price. I accept."_ The Keyblade in her hand blinded her as a voice spoke in her mind. _"Come to me to fulfill that promise. In exchange I will grant you the power to travel to different worlds. I am…"_

The light disappeared to reveal a new Keyblade. It's colors were pink, silver, and gold. The handle was gold with white wings surround it like a guard. The stem was gold with a silver middle. The head was a pink with yellow outline heart with a silver crown on top.

Hikari stared at the blade and smirked at the monster. "I can totally take you on!" She yelled as she jumped and landed one critical hit on the monster's head as Hikaru and Arisu shocked the Heartless with their magic.

Hikari jumped away as the Heartless disappeared and a big red heart emerged from it's reminds and floated to the sky. She stared at the Heart in the sky when Shou came up to her.

"I knew you could do it." He smiled at her.

The princess looked back at him and smiled as well. "I'm awesome!" She giggled as she hugged him.

"HIKARI!"

The said girl looked at see her look-a-like and the other girl running towards them. She remembered the voice's words and a black portal opened from behind her. _"Come, Princess of Heart."_

"Hikari?" Shou held her as they all stared at the portal. "What's that for?"

"We're going." She said as she looked at her Keyblade just in time to see it transform back into the old version. "There's someone I have to see."

"Got it." He nodded as he looked around. "This place seems a bit too dangerous."

"No, it's not." She told him. "There are other worlds suffering because of these monsters. I want to help them."

Shou stared at the girl whose eyes burned with determination. He wanted to argue, but he knew she had her mind set. He let out a sigh. "Fine, we'll go."

Hikari smiled at the boy. "Thanks." (here's where Sanctuary comes in!)

"Hikari, you can't go!" The said girl turned to see Hikaru walking towards her. "You have to come with me so we can be a family again! Mom and Dad miss you! I miss you." He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Please… Stay with me."

Hikari looked at the boy with concern, but she blinked when she remembered the voice. Her voice turned cold as she yanked her hand free. She turned around and started to walk. "Stay away from me. I do not accept you as my family, Keyblade Wielder."

She walked up to Shou and grabbed his hand as her 'brother' argued with her. "I am your brother! You can't go with the Darkness! You're a Princess of Heart! You live in the Light! You're a part of it!"

"I don't care. I'm not going with you!" Hikari said, but the words weren't hers, yet they felt true. "I'm going. I'll see you around, Hikaru."

The couple walked in the portal, leaving the other two in shock. Hikaru fell to his knees as tears came down his cheeks. "H-Hikari… N-No… HIKARI!"

* * *

 **I seriously hear the song…. Do you guys hear it or is it just me?! Oh well, tell me what you all thought! Also give me some anime worlds they can travel in! Yes~!**


End file.
